True Blue
by JackSkellingtonGrl
Summary: A simple oneshot I wrote while trying to get the juices flowing for TTotF. Sweet night by the lake...


It hung there in the sky; a silvery white orb glistening against the black blue background. Smaller replicas of the orb shimmered round it; the queen's ever present, adoring subjects. Cool breezes swirled through the air, rustling the giant oak's frosty green leaves. The delicate emerald fronds trembled in the gentle air, settling once the wind passed. Rustles could be heard in the forboding Forbidden Forest and the pounding of hooves could be heard every now and then. Every few moments, a sharp neigh could be heard, and a gleaming thestral would emerge from the tree tops, melting into the inky dark celestial sphere. Crickets chirped their light serenade to the queen; their music a part of the majestic night mood. Nestled in the wet green blades under the vast oak lay two beings; a young man and a young lady.

Two pairs of eyes stared out into the shimmering ebony loch. Its surface rippled with the wind and the beatific stars sparkled within its serene onyx depths.

Two pairs of eyes stared.

Gray, icy eyes; hard stone embalmed into glassy orbs full of life and bitterness all at once. Those same soulful eyes were encompassed by long, white lashes, fluttering with every blink of the eye. Those same eyes broke their gaze from the mesmerizing lagoon to gaze at the second pair of eyes.

Brown eyes; the same color of a dog's eyes but full of life and sparkling with an intelligence unrivaled throughout the school. They were half closed, covered by heavy lids, burdened with the need for sleep. Just like his, the windows to her soul were framed by long lashes, dark enough to be mistaken for black. She looked up, meeting his own and smiled a soft smile, barely raising the edges of her lips. It was a small gesture, and yet, the youth's eyes softened, no longer icy, now molten metal, melting like his heart. A small smile formed on his lips as well and the young girl curled up closer to him. His arm tightened around her shoulders and he rested his chin on her wild dark tresses.

They were the center of each other's world; whatever the opposite of the bane of ones existence was, that's what they were to each other. When they were in each others presence, all else in the world ceased to exist. They were their everything. It was a beautiful thing for them; knowing they had someone who they could run to for everything whether it was help on an assignment, a misplaced item or just the feeling of reveling in each other's presence. No one knew how it happened, it just did. The young girl's voice broke into the air, disturbing the moonlit orchestra's rhythm.

"Draco?" The youth smiled at the way his name rolled off her tongue; it was the most beautiful sound in the world, second only to her own name and heartbeat.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Do you love me?" She looked up at him through her lashes and he arched an eyebrow.

"Thats an irrational question, Granger. I think you and I both know the answer to that." It puzzled him and amused him to no end that when it came to academic studies, Hermione Jean Granger could pass with flying colors but whenever she was around the curious subject that is love and relationships, she could be rather thick.

"Yes, well, I like it when YOU say it," she replied rather cheekily. Hermione glared at him with one raised eyebrow (for the record, he'd taught her that) and he simply sighed before replying.

"Merlin help me but I, Draco Malfoy love you, Hermione Granger."

There was a moment of silence before Hermione interrupted again.

"HOW much do you love me?" she asked once more. She fought back a grin as she looked at his face; he scowled and rolled his eyes.

"I love you VERY much."

"Very much on whose standards?"

"Granger, I love you to the moon and back, to Pluto and back an infinite number of times. You're everything to me, Hermione." Here, the young Slytherin paused, looking into his beloved's eyes. "I'll love you every day of forever, until the seas run dry. I'll love you when I'm gone and wherever our souls go after this life, I'll be with you and I'll still love you." Draco stared at her and began to sweat as he saw her eyes begin to glimmer with tears waiting to slide down her face. As with most boys, Draco was rather...antsy, so to speak whenever in the company of a weeping woman. Hermione, however was not the weepy sort and it was to her boyfriend's great relief that she blinked back her threatening tears.

"Oh..."

Draco laughed and squeezed her tight. She sniffed and leaning closer, she kissed him. Closing his eyes, he cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her closer to him; she shivered in the night air. She clutched his robes and slid her hands around his cold neck. The sign of affection was soft, gentle. Draco was careful with her and she was tender with him. They tasted sweetness and bliss, joy in a kiss. It displayed their love, their true-blue love.

A loyal, bountiful, never ending love.


End file.
